My Hell Of A Life The Amazing Spiderman Fanfic
by skyfantastic
Summary: Peter Parker and Isobel Benson have been in a relationship for a year now, They are madly in love. Gwen Stacey is Isobel's best friend. Isobel thinks that life couldn't get any better, but her life takes a turn for the worst. She finds out that her best friend and boyfriend have been seeing each other behind her back and she discovers family secrets that could tear her world apart.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! My alarm clock disturbed my world of dreams. I groaned and slammed it off. Why did I even get an alarm clock if it annoys me more than anything else in the world? Ugh whatever! I got up and walked to my vanity expecting to see my bird's nest a.k.a my bed head. And guess what? There it is my tank top rode up my stomach now clinging to the skin above my belly button. My pajama shorts shifted revealing my pelvis that is marked with a tattoo. The tattoo read "Convertimini de amicitia nobis vim donat agni leonum" in Latin it means "Friendship gives us the strength to turn from lambs to lions." My doe-like hazel eyes, that turn green when the sun shines on them. I stared at my reflection, and suddenly it came back to me. Everything with Peter and Gwen. All of the betrayal and hurt I felt for the past week. My attention was now at the picture attached to my full body mirror of who used to be the most important people in my life. Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey. The people who have also brought my life to it's knees.

Flashback

_I haven't heard from Peter and Gwen this whole weekend and I'm beginning to get worried. Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman has been my boyfriend for one year and Gwen was my best friend, basically my sister. They ditched me yesterday when we were supposed to go to the science festival that was visiting NYC. Peter said that Aunt Mae needed help with the basement again and Gwen said that she had an essay to write. I offered to help them, but surprisingly they denied. Even though a million scenarios were running through my mind and doubts began to fill my conscious, I let it go. Now today I am heading to Gwen's house because she wasn't in school for Friday, neither was Peter, and I had to give them their homework. I walked down the busy New York sidewalk approaching Gwen's apartment building. I stepped inside and greeted the doorman. The lobby was all mahogany wood, with warm cream and yellow accents to compliment the wood really nicely. _

_ For some odd reason I have been having a bad feeling all day and as i step into the elevator it intensified greatly. I press Gwen__'s floor and wait patiently for the doors to open once again. When they do, I head down the corridor and stop at Gwen's apartment. I knock on the door and less than a minute later, I am greeted by a chipper Mrs. Stacey. Even though she smiled, you can see the sadness and despair in her eyes after her husband's death. Her blond hair, the same as her daughter's, has lost it's bounce and volume. Choosing not to acknowledge it, I smile back at her brightly and give her a hug. _

_ "__Good morning, Mrs. Stacey. I came over to give Gwen her homework that she missed on Friday," I say politely._

_ "__Of course, sweetheart. She's in her room and Peter's in there with her. They were here on Friday. Said that they were working on some project," Mrs. Stacey replied, happily. _

_ I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why would they be working on a project without me? Why wouldn__'t they tell me? Wait, I am freaking out for nothing. There is probably a reasonable explanation for this. They could have forgotten? Yeah, that's it, they forgot! _

_ "__Thanks, Mrs. Stacey," I reply. Her eyes sadden even more when I say Stacey and I instantly regret it. An awkward silence suddenly fills the air. I mentally face palm myself. To avoid the awkward any longer, I give her a bright smile and walk toward Gwen's room. On the way to her room I bump into her little brother, Paul. He looks at me with pity and walks to his room. What was that about?__Whatever he is a weird teenage boy. I approach Gwen's door and the bad feeling is at it's peak. I feel it on my skin like pins and needles. My mind is screaming don't open it, but my heart is saying open it. Choosing the latter I suck in my fear and push the door open. My eyes are closed and I expect to open them to see Peter and Gwen looking at me like I'm a wierdo for just busting in, but I find the complete opposite. _

_ What I see makes me wish that I gone with my instincts and didn__'t open the door. In front of me is Peter laying on top of Gwen's pale form kissing her. My heart is breaking in two and tears are streaming down my face. The homework worksheets that I was holding were now drenched in my tears. I can't believe two of the most important people in my life are hurting me the most. I am broken out of my depressing thoughts, by Gwen about to take Peter's shirt off. Even though I just want to run off and pretend I didn't see anything, I decide to make my presence known. I clear my throat, folding my arms around my chest, trying to feign the strength that I didn't have. The two freeze mid kiss and look toward the source of the noise. _

_ "__Isobel!" Gwen says in disbelief, surprise clear on her face. I make eye contact with both of them and they gasp in unison. The both begin to pale considerably and separate up whatever energy and strength that I have in me, I walk toward Gwen's desk and set down their homework._

_ "__Mr. Clarkson told me to give you two your homework," i begin to say, choking down the sob that is threatening to come out, "and don't contact me ever again," I put my head down and the tears begin to stream down my face. Peter begins to walk toward me with tears in his eyes. He reaches out to bring me in by my waist. His hand comes in contact with my skin and sparks begin to fly throughout my body. I brush off his hand and rush to the door. I quickly leave the room and head toward the front door. Wiping my hand across my face, trying to stop the tears from flowing down my face. _

_ How could they do this to me? And I actually thought Peter was different than all of the other guys I have dated. He promised to never hurt me. But obviously his promises mean nothing. They could have at least told me that they wanted to be together. I am brought back to reality by Gwen and Peter running after me calling my name. I ignore them and walk faster toward the elevator. While I__'m waiting for the elevator they are gaining instance on me. I send a quick prayer to God that if he let me get through this whiteout them catching up to me I won't do anything bad for the rest of my life. And God answers my prayer by letting the legator on the twelfth floor. Peter and Gwen are now a good foot away from so I quickly step in and press the ground floor. Right as they get to the elevator the doors are already closing. _

_ I step back and lean my head against the back of the elevator. I let the tears stream freely down my face. My chest hurts literally and figuratively, I can__'t take this. I let out an earth shattering sob that I cover my mouth with my shivering hand trying to muffle the sound. I finally open my eyes to see that we are on the second floor and I try to straighten myself up so no one would suspect anything. Finally the elevator opens and I am greeted with the guilty faces of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey. The try to talk to me, but I visibly ignore them and leave the building. They start to follow me. I begin to panic and start to weave through the busy New York City sidewalks. When I look back I don't see them and I sigh in relief. I keep my head down and walk to my apartment. _

_ When I reach my home I open the door, ignore all the greetings from my parents the pleads from my sister to play with her and head straight to my bedroom. Once I get there I slam the door shut and look for all of the photos of Peter, Gwen and I. When I find them I destroy every last memory of them, throw them against my wall, throw them away, and just rip them up. I don__'t want to be reminded of them. After I did all of the damage control everything that happen truly sunk in and bury my head in my pillow and cry. My phone starts ringing and vibrated indicating text messages and phone calls. I know who there from and turn off my phone. _

Flashback Ends

When I break out of my awful flashback of last week, I realize that I have tears whelming up in my eyes. I wipe them away furiously and stare at myself dead in the mirror.

"You are stronger than this. You are not going to let this bring you down. You can always find a new best friend and boyfriend," I repeat the mantra to myself in the mirror. I am going to get my life back. I walk over to my nightstand and turn on phone, that has been off for the whole week. It even started to gather dust on it. As my messages and missed calls load I jump in the shower. I missed a whole week of school and my mom isn't going to allow me anymore days off. I put on my clothes, get my phone, say goodbye, to my family and head to school. My mom gave me a sympathetic look and told me to don't let what happened affect me. And my dad told me that I deserve better and he is glad to see me out of "zombie mode"

I walk to the subway and hear someone scream SPIDERMAN! I role my eyes at it and put my head down and hope he doesn't notice me. But obviously luck isn't on my side and I feel a shadow covering me and hear people yelling praise to the "Hero" I rush to get to my train, but am pulled into an alley. I look into white eyes. I struggle and try to get away, but he pins me with his hands on my waist. I stop the useless struggle and look down. He takes off his mask and his brown eyes look down at me. The brown eyes that I thought that I could get lost in day in and day out. The ones that have been haunting my dreams. The same chocolate brown eyes that med me weak in the knees. Those are the brown eyes that I fell in love with. I fell in love with brown-eyed Peter Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Peter's P.O.V

I have been absolutely miserable since Isobel broke up with me. I haven't been to school and the only time I get out of the house is when "Spiderman" duty calls. Gwen has been calling me, but I haven't answered. At a moment of weakness I told Aunt Mae what happened and the disappointment that showed in her eyes killed me. She loves Isobel and she loves her too. I have been trying to call Isobel, but she hasn't answered any of my calls. I cry myself to sleep because I just want her back in my arms. I don't know what I was thinking to give up everything I had with Isobel to cheat on her with Gwen. Her best friend. I love her so much and just want to take back everything I did.

I remember everything about her. The way her nose would wrinkle when she's upset, angry, or frustration. The way she would bite her lip, subconsciously while looking at something that interests her. That whenever you were upset she could always make you laugh. The way her lips felt. When I kissed her, she would always play with my hair. The way her eyes could make you forget everything bad that has ever happened to you.

She has been by my side since the very beginning. My beautiful Isobel Benson. Everytime I questioned why my parents left she was there to reassure me that it was their lost. When my Uncle Ben died, even though she was grieving for him too, she stayed strong for me. All the countless times she stood up for me against bullies. Isobel was there for me before I became Spiderman and she was there for me now. But now I don't know if she will be there ever again.

I curl more into my bed, tears streaming down my face. I take a chance and pick up my phone. I go to my contact list and scroll down to _My Heartbeat_ and call the number. As usual she sends me straight to voicemail. I sob into the phone and throw across the room in anger. Now my phone is destroyed as my heart and the rest of my room. I broke everything in anger about everything. I was angry at myself, angry that I let what happened happen, angry at Gwen.

I hear a scream outside and run to the window to see people crowding outside of a bank. I sigh and grab my Spiderman suit. I walk out of my room and see a note from Aunt Mae saying that she wanted to cover another shift at the hospital. I rush out of the door and quickly change into my suit in the alley by my house. My web shoots out of my fingertips making me fly to the top of the building closest to the bank. Hoping that people won't see me, I observe what is going on in the bank. A guy is holding adults and children hostage and the police are crowded outside. I swing to the side of the police car.

"Need some help?" I ask them. They jump, startled by my sudden appearance. Some of them roll their eyes at me, but the majority nod, thankfully. The bystanders are watching me expectantly and I tell them to back up a little bit. They abide my wishes. I walk through the front door of the bank, right as the criminal tells this woman that she will kill her daughter if she doesn't stop crying.

I clear my throat to make my presence known. The guy points his gun in my direction. And I see that he has a patch over his right eyes. And his scrawny sidekick is struggling holding the bag of money.

"You know that, the money in that bag isn't yours, right?" I ask.

"Well, Spiderman, considering that I stole it technically makes it mine, doesn't it?" he answers. Before I can respond he shoots at me. I quickly dog the shot and people begin to scream. I immediately web the arm that he used to shoot me. When he goes to try and get the web off, I shoot his other arm. He is now pinned to the wall. I turn to the sidekick and he drops to his knees in fear. I scoff at him.

"You guys can come in now!" I yell to the cops outside. They come rushing in to help the hostages and arrest the two men. I go to leave the bank, but am pushed back by a man running inside. I look to see where he is running to. What I see makes me miss Isobel even more. He runs to what i assume is his wife by the ring on his finger and he kisses her. She starts to cry and he hugs her, comforting her. That should be me with Isobel. Me comforting her. Before I breakdown in tears right here, I web out of the bank. As I'm flying towards the bridge where I go to think I hear people yelling Spiderman. But what stops me is the curvy, brunette, with the same tattoo as Isobel walking to the train. And I realize that it is Isobel. My Isobel. I rush to here and pull her into an alley. She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and struggles. I hold her down by her waist, wanting to talk to her. I rip off my mask so that I can look at her directly.

She stops struggling and looks into my eyes as I do her. I lean in closer.

"Please let me explain," I beg. I want to kiss her so much at that moment. I have missed her so much. Her eyes well up with tears and they fall. I gently kiss them away. I knew then, that I would do anything for this girl in front of me.


End file.
